


you can learn from your mistakes. but its nicer to learn from your past self insted

by dreamadventures37



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - GZtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anxious Sans (Undertale), Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Panic, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mistakes, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Time Travel, talk your shit out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamadventures37/pseuds/dreamadventures37
Summary: a gztale time travel fic(may change sumerry later)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ganz is tired and the story starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill use the monsters live stupidly long headcanon  
> :quotes:  
> ‘thinking’  
> “talking”  
> Everything else.

It was the evening and it was quickly getting dark, quite deep in snowdin forest a portal the size of three people silently opened. It seemed to lag and glitch and barley kept a consistent shape and soon out of it a quite tall skeleton emerged “thanks error! I’ll try to visit more often!” he promised waving behind him as he stepped onto the cold snow. There was no verbal response from the monster on the other side of the portal. And just as suddenly as the portal opened it closed leaving not a single trace of its existence behind. The skeletons smile changed into a neutral face as he sighed. ‘well home sweet home’ he thought as he showed his hands into his hoodies fluff filled pockets and started a brisk pace back to his base. The snow under him crunched quietly almost inaudibly as he weaved between the tall dark tress that grew densely together in that particular area of the woods.  
When he was about half way there he heard something. Being hunted for as long as he was, he easily distinguished the noise - a footstep. He focused more on the noises around him and Soon he could hear many sets of quiet footsteps around him. He glanced around not moving his head trying to spot whoever was following him as he steered off course of his base-whoever was following him he didn’t want them to know where he lived. Soon the noises became more spread out and slightly closer though Ganz still couldn’t see anyone, he could though hear soft puffs of breath and shuffling he even heard a small stick crack and the noise of someone whispering. Then he noticed that there was a clearing up ahead…. not good…for the ones following that is. stepping into the vaguely circular clearing he stopped in his tracks once he was a bit away from the tree covered area. Turning around he looked at the direction he heard the noises most recently from “I know you’re there!” he yelled loudly.

the winds howling was the only response ganz got as he stared ahead carefully looking in the dark shadows cast by the tall trees. And in one of the shadows that was cast by a pine tree he saw movement, noticing that he immediately summoned a row of sharp bone attacks in the air and swiftly fired them with a wave of his hand purposely making them slower than his normal ones. A surprised yelp came from the shadow and a guard dog jumped out just nearly avoiding the dangerous attacks. The canine looked quite scared as they tripped over their own legs and tumbled to the ground their armor clanking loudly. They trembled holding themselves up on their shaky arms as they gulped. They tore their terrified gaze from the attacks wich where imbedded in the tree and turned to look at ganz fur ruffled and tail firmly between their legs. And Just like that multiple guard dogs jumped from the shadows or from behind trees one appeared from a hole in the ground. Two scruffy looking deltas immediately lunged at ganz with as much force as they could muster. the skeleton just smiled and summoned a bone that was sharp on one side and blunt on the other and slammed it against the side of the staller one’s head with a lot of force- ganz has been fighting for years he has some mussle or well bone? How does that work? anyways.

Ganz smiled wider as he heard a crack noise-he wasn’t enjoying the dogs possible pain it was just his natural reaction to injury or streasfull situations- They didn’t even get a chance to yelp as they flew to the side crashing into the snow and rolling a few times before they stilled leaving a sparce trail of blood. ganz could see their chest rising and falling so he was sure they weren’t dead just knocked out or at the very least stunned. The next one was just a few centimeters away from ganz and the skeleton knew he wouldn’t be able to smack them as he did with the other so instead, he positioned the now slightly bloody bone in his grasp so the pitch-black dog would bite it instead of the skeleton. When said dogs’ teeth closed around the bone with a sickening cracking noise, he used the momentum of the others lounge to move them in an arch and slam them onto the slightly softened via snow ground behind him. the dog dazed laid in their spot breath effectively knocked out of them mouth open and eyes wide in surprise. The canid let out a startled pained noise as ganz summoned multiple short sharpened bone attacks that he proceeded to shoot them into the other monster. Said monster shouted in pain as the attacks easily sunk into their stomach and chest like a knife through butter. Ganz turned his attention to the three dogs left. The dog that avoided his attacks earlier was still on the ground completely frozen in place ganz would bet money that that one would bolt the moment he attacked again. ‘probably new recruits’ the skeleton noted looking at the three dogs’ sashes which where dark purple and held no white stripes signaling their omega status “hehehe you all really need to stop trying that” he said “I mean c’mon its been what fifty? Sixty? Years you really need to give up. with all the preaching Asgore does about how the population is so low you would think he wouldn’t waste that many lives on a random criminal” he smiled “or was that decision made by my brother? Couse that would make a lot more sense”

Ganz ducked and the white dog with black moon shaped markings under the eyes that had attempted to lounge at him from behind slammed into the ground in front of ganz. The white coated monster spun around and hastily jumped onto her paws so fast that you would miss the fact she ever fell. Her lips curled revealing her sharp and clean fangs and the skin on her muzzle wrinkled as she stared at the skeleton with pure hatred. “alpha! Long time no see!” ganz smiled looking at the slightly taller monster that he knew quite well. “so, is papyrus showing up as well? You don’t usually stray that far from him. But then again you are his precious mate after all” that last sentence was a lie but dam it ganz would take any opportunity to annoy the enemy. the alpha dog whose name ganz never actually learned growled her ears pinned to the back of her head “HOW DARE YOU!” she snarled fur raised and tail wagging slowly and threateningly. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Ganz shrugged and as the dog prepared to lounge at him again reading her claws and maw. Unfortunately for her ganz was faster and with a snap of his fingers he instantly disappeared with a small distinct popping sound leaving a very angry and frustrated dog behind.

Ganz sighed tiredly as he appeared back where he was before he wearied off course to throw the guards off. He was already excused from helping nightmare essentially babysit his gang, preventing fights and generally not sleeping and teleporting took a lot of the little energy he had left. Ganz rubbed his dry eyes which had noticeable bags under them as he started his now way harder trek back home not noticing snowflakes that has begun to fall threateningly fast nor did he notice the silver neckless that suddenly appeared around his neck that had a stylized wolfs head on it.  
______________________________________________________

Ganz cursed himself for letting his guard down for a second. Because in that second a what the monsters in snowdin referred to as a :surprise snowstorm: hit with full force. The wind howled so loud ganzes ears rang as he squinted in an attempt to prevent the seemingly infinite waves of snowflakes from landing into his eyes. It was already completely dark out and that with the combination of the storm absolutely destroyed ganzes ability to see anything past his hands. He stumbled almost falling over trees roots or panicking that he had started to fall only to realize that he had stepped into a hole. He hoped that he was still walking in the right direction though considering his often-rotten luck that was quite unlikely. He sneezed as a snowflake fell into his nose hole and grumbled as he continued his journey rubbing his monster soul shaped nose with his gloved hand. Thankfully after spending a lot of time with cross he too started to dress like he was getting ready for a hike in Antarctica so the cold wasn’t a problem at all- well except his front half of spine and lower ribs since like an idiot he decided to wear a dam crop top after lust got him invested in his fashion sense. He got an uneasy feeling and tensed as he continued to walk, it was a similar type of feeling you get when there is a person watching you. Something felt wrong but he just couldn’t figure out what. He let out a loud high-pitched startled noise as he took a step and there was nothing under his foot. He easily lost his balance and fell but instead of landing in the fresh snow or slamming into rocks he just kept falling. He felt a pit in his stomach as he kept falling nothing but darkness around him.

And he kept falling

And falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the short prologue.
> 
> Also ill write this in a hybrid stile so the third pov from a character……yeah suck at explaining.
> 
> By the way I have rewritten these two chapters since I had started them before I wrote a full plan for the first arc so yeah after writing the plan for said arc I have decided to well as I said, rewrite the chapters.


	2. chapter 1: meet my other self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ganz wakes up in a familiar place.  
> other ganz is confused.  
> toriel is way to calm considering the situation.

Ganz suppressed a groan as he suddenly woke up painfully aware of the seemingly constant pounding pain in his skull. He brought his cold hand up to his forehead and pressed it with force in a futile attempt to relive the pounding pain. ‘ugh where did I fall’ he questioned after noticing the blatant lack of snow beneath him instead there was something firm and hard. slowly he opened his dry eyes only to be met by a cavern sealing -that was extremely high above him of course. Now this wouldn’t be odd if not for, one he couldn’t see any trees or snow for that matter, two the rocks where a brownish color while all roof/sky rocks in snowdin where covered in ice and where very close to being white and three there wasn’t a :sun: and the light instead came from something to his side though it was still bright enough to light up the area. Quite baffled ganz pushed himself up into a sitting position with his stiff limbs and took his hand from his forehead the pain momentarily forgotten in his confusion. Beneath him was a tiled grayish purple, faded floor that looked like it wasn’t cleaned in centuries as dust was covering the floor-not the dead monster kind of dust but the annoying dust that appears when something isn’t cleaned. On his side, behind and in front was a…fence? Like one of those stone fences you see on roofs edges, and said fence was fully gray. The light he noted before came from a large doorway on his other side from which a strong artificial slightly purple light emerged. It took a few drawn out moments but it clicked. He knew exactly where he was now the question was…. how in the world did he end up there???? ‘how did i- I fell down there’s no way I would end up in the ruins let alone here. Did I teleport in my sleep? Hmm possible but that never happened before so unlikely’ he continued to brainstorm trying to figure out what magical bullshitery made him end up in the ruins that is until he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by loud footsteps to his side where the doorway was. He snapped his head in the direction of the noises only to see…

Hybrid pov change

Ganz was…er confused? Yeah confused sounded right. When he walked to his favorite spot in the ruins to think and to talk to mel without monsters thinking he was crazy. He did not expect to see something closest akin to an alternate version himself…like he didn’t expect that at all. The other was taller- at least ganz thought so since they were sitting, he couldn’t see their exact height. They had the same markings as him though they were a dark faded blue instead of dark gray nearly black like his. A blue scarf hung loosly around their scar ridden neck and a silver neckless slightly poked up from behind the scarf. They had a cloak like hoodie which was blue with various shades of blue markings on it and very fluffy black fur on the hood, around the cuffs of the hands, and he could see some more fur pocking out from the pockets and the inside of the not zipped up hoodie. The stranger had a white shirt. They wore long almost pant like baggy pure black shorts and red and black sneakers. Ganz also noticed the others black fingerless gloves.

“eh you okay? You’ve been staring at me like I have two heads or something” the other said in similar the voice to ganz though theirs was smoother and deeper. Actually, it greatly resembled mels voice just without the painful sounding scratchiness. “I- uh- you- me- what- “ganz stuttered being brought back to reality as he stared at the other whose brow was raised. Though the short skeleton didn’t even speak a coherent sentence as he tripped over his words trying to get all of the questions he had at the same time. the other thankfully seemed to understand what ganz wanted to say. “ah well from the information I have right now you are me. Not sure if you’re from an au or from another timeline but to confirm that I would need to either get error to check the codes or see…well stuff here and look for differences” they said nonchalantly rubbing their forehead leaving ganz with only more questions. “i- time- aus- but that’s not- “the other once again understood the message that was hidden between ganzes word vomit. “as I said I am not sure” he stated firmly as he got up revealing that he was around the same height as papyrus and quite lanky and that what ganz previously thought was a shirt was instead a crop top which only covered the others upper ribs.

Ganz stared at the other in pure and unadulterated confusion. “okay so I’m gonna call a friend real quick” he stated leaving no room for argument, snapping his fingers he took a cell phone from his inventory which looked almost empty with only a few items. Ganz gaze focused on the phones blue red and yellow colored cat key chain as the other tapped the phone a few times before becoming more forceful with the taps and tapping quicker before sighing heavily. “the contacts are glitched. It won’t let me call or text anyone including error” he stated staring at the phone like it was a problem child-he was clearly more disappointed than angry. “have any ideas on what to do? I just used up my best and only one” he then looked at the other with a tired expression the bags under his eyes extenuating it. Ganz finally found his voice and managed to talk normally “I have no clue…. but I have an...er friend? That is way better at making decisions” ganz said after a moment of consideration knowing full well he’d mess everything up if he were to do anything alone. “understood but before that. Since we most likely have the same name call me choly and I’ll call you ganz. kay?” ganz nodded in agreement numbly before making a small uncertain follow me gesture, and choly did just that with no further prompting needed. Ganz thanked the universe for the fact that there weren’t any monsters in their path so they didn’t need to explain anything to random whimsuns or froggits. They walked in a tense silence with only their footsteps breaking it until they arrived at toriels house that more resembled a mansion in size.

With a soft sigh ganz braced himself and opened the light door of the house. They both entered the clean, wide collidor of the house that led everywhere else. “TORIEL! ARE YOU HOME!?” ganz hollered pressing his shoes on the rough textured carped in front of the door to clean off any dirt or dust that might have gotten stuck in them, choly closed the door behind them and did the same. Choly raised his head in the direction where the tall doorway to the dining room was and a few moments ganz realized why when toriel exited the dining room- he was quite impressed that the other herd her arrive since ganz himself didn’t hear a single thing. The fluffy goat like monster immediately stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the two skeleton monsters her amber eyes darting between them. “i- who is your friend?” she asked uncertainly though politely. Ganz was already planning some sort of lie about how the other was his brother or cousin or something but choly beat him to it. “nope. I’m him from another timeline or au. Time and space bullshit caused me to end up here” choly stated bluntly with a deadpan voice as if he was stating the obvious. “oh” was the white furred monsters’ response “well then ill make some tea and you can explain everything in detail” she stated calmly- much to ganzes shock and cholys amusement- and walked into the dining room with the two skeletons trailing like ducklings behind her. “sit” she stated firmly slightly nodding in the direction of the long light-colored wooden table, and the two did so immediately as she disappeared into the kitchen which was connected to the dining room by another doorway.

The two skeletons sat in awkward silence as the sounds of a kettle beginning to boil and clacks of various thing where heard from the kitchen. Cholly messed with the cuffs of his hoodie and hands while ganz tapped the table with his fingers in a rhythmic way both quite nervous- they both feared toriel, all sanses did, well except nightmare and error ink too and dream but those for didn’t count anyway s. Though time seemed to stretch for an eternity toriel made the teas quite fast. She emerged from the kitchen holding three mugs-two white ones in her left paw and one light purple one in her right paw- and placed them in front of the skeletons and herself. The teas the skeletons got where those sweet instant teas that weren’t in tea bags of while toriels was some sort of herbal tea. Ganz looked at his hot beverage as hot steam rose from it and to his face, he herd cholly chuckle beside him though he didn’t make any noise instead just puffing out breaths in a silent lough, looking at the others mug ganz soon saw why and he too cracked a small smile. The others mug had a chiby tea bag with a lizards tail drawn on it and above it :tea rex: was written. Toriel cleared her throat and both monsters turned their attention to the ex-queen of the underground. She mixed her tea with a metal spoon careful so that the string of the tea bag wouldn’t wrap around said spoon for a bit before raising her head to look at the two and crossing her clawed paws like a cartoon villain. “so, could you explain…everything in more detail?” she questioned calmly. “uh yeah but before that do you know anything about aus or timelines?” asked cholly the two other monsters shook their heads in unison neither having a single clue of what the other was talking about. “okay so I’ll need to explain that though you’ll have to bear with me I am not good at explaining s tuff especially complicated stuff.” Choly warned smiling nervously before continuing “so the multiversal theory is that for every action-decision a new universe appears. It’s not exactly like that though. You see for small decisions that don’t impact anything like what socks someone wore don’t create anything they are just discissions with no impact. Now decisions that change the so called :story: for example someone kills another, do create new…actually we don’t have a name for these ones since they are heavily connected with another thing but you don’t really need to know about them. Now changes that heavily affect the story like one monster goes on a killing spree and kills everyone- a bit of a morbid example I know but bear with me- would create a new time line. Now aus are best explained as a what if scenarios that change the au greatly. Like what if humans never existed or what if everyone was a dragon or what if only one monster survived the war. That sort of thing” cholly summarized uncertainly waiting to see if the others had questions before asking “did you understand that?” toriel nodded calmly the movement causing her golden accessories to glint ganz nodded too though it was more similar to a headbang rather than a nod “I understood enough” she then motioned for the taller of the two skeletons to continue. “okay so the multiverse is where all aus reside. And some outcodes- people whose aus where destroyed/decimated or people who didn’t have an au to begin with-mostly sanses- realized they could travel across the aus. This of course resulted in a lot of confusion and chaos in fact wars and groups, alliances even started.” Cholly stated remembering the so-called chaos days. “though after a while everyone managed to create some order and- wait I’m here to explain why I’m here not about the multiverse” cholly sighed placing his head in his palm. “sorry I’m sleep deprived and have a habit to ramble” he apologized taking a sip from the wild berries flavored tea in his mug ‘witch’ shorter ganz thought as he stared at the very hot beverage that the other gulped down-cholly was in pain from the hot drink but didn’t let it show. “I’m not quite sure how I got here. I came back from a gathering for outcodes- well more like any sanses that could come- got into a fight got caught in a snowstorm and fell into some sort of hole and woke up in the ruins here” cholly summarized shrugging with a wobbly smile. “that’s it? Like there wasn’t like a fight where you fell into some sort of au void or anything? You just fell in a hole and woke up here?” ganz said slightly disappointed at the anticlimactic story. “yup sorry to disappoint my appearance here wasn’t badass” cholly smiled his fang poking out.

“well in that case you don’t have anywhere to stay” toriel stated ganz immediately caught on to what she was implying. “oh, nu ugh. No way. No. HE CAN’T STAY HERE FOR ALL WE KNOW HES LYING OR HE IS PLANING TO KILL US” ganz exclaimed siting up from his chair. “thanks for the trust” cholly had no right to comment further since he would have had a similar reaction if he was in ganzes shoes. “well in that case we cannot let him wander around the ruins unsupervised” toriel said smiling ganz opened his mouth and then imidiatly closed it when he realized he didn’t have a counter argument to toriels point ‘darn you’ he thought bitterly. “well in that case hell sleep in my room so I can keep an eye on him” ganz stated plopping down in the chair and crossing his arms and poting slightly his fur ruffled. “if that’s what you want” toriel took a sip from the tea in her mug after taking out the spoon. “is that okay with you” she questioned cholly. “yeah that’s fair I did just essentially appear out of nowhere” the monster responded non cholantly-in this exact moment ganz realized that the other was sitting cross legged on the chair instead of normally. ‘I feel like I had just lit up a bombs fuse’ toriel thought as a random feeling of anxiousness shot through her and disappeared as soon as it came. ‘but then again with two ganzes something bad is bound to happen’ toriel reasoned accepting the fact that she would have to be the one to fix the damage later ‘I just hope it won’t end too badly’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There where two references in this chapter


End file.
